listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of pharmacy associations
The following is a list of organizations for professionals involved in the practice of pharmacy. Such organizations are typically professional societies, as opposed to trade associations. List International/Multinational *Pharmaceutical Group of the European Union (PGEU)]http://www.pgeu.eu/ *European Pharmaceutical Union (EPU) *International Pharmaceutical Federation (FIP) *European Association of Hospital Pharmacists (EAHP) *European Society of Clinical Pharmacy (ESCP) *International Pharmaceutical Students' Federation (IPSF) *European Pharmaceutical Student's Association (EPSA) *American Chinese Pharmaceutical Association (ACPA) *International Society for the History of Pharmacy (ISHP) Australia *Pharmacy Guild of Australia (PGA) *Australian College of Pharmacy Practice and Management (The College) *Pharmaceutical Society of Australia (PSA) *Young Pharmacists' Group (YPG) *National Australian Pharmacy Students' Association (NAPSA) *Society of Hospital Pharmacists of Australia (SHPA) Austria *Austrian Association of Hospital Pharmacists (AAHP) Belgium *Algemene Pharmaceutische Bond - Association Pharmaceutique Belge (APB) *Vlaamse Farmaceutische Studentenassociatie (VFSA) Canada *Canadian Pharmacists Association (CPhA) *Canadian Society of Hospital Pharmacists (CSHP) *Canadian International Pharmacy Association (CIPA) *The Canadian Association of Pharmacy Students and Interns (CAPSI) *Canadian College of Clinical Pharmacy (CCCP) *National Association of Pharmacy Regulatory Authorities (NAPRA) *Pharmacy Examining Board of Canada/Bureau des examinateurs en pharmacie du Canada *Alberta Pharmacists’ Association (RxA) *Alberta College of Pharmacists (ACP) *British Columbia Pharmacy Association (BCPhA) *International Pharmacy Association of British Columbia (IPABC) *British Columbia College of Pharmacists (BCCP) *Manitoba Society of Pharmacists (MSP) *Manitoba International Pharmacists Association (MIPA) *Manitoba Pharmaceutical Association (MPhA) *New Brunswick Pharmacists' Association/Association des Pharmaciens du Nouveau-Brunswick *New Brunswick Pharmaceutical Society/Ordre des Pharmaciens du Nouveau-Brunswick *Pharmacists' Association of Newfoundland and Labrador (PANL) *Newfoundland & Labrador Pharmacy Board (NLPB) *Pharmacy Association of Nova Scotia (PANS) *Nova Scotia College of Pharmacists (NSCP) *Ontario Pharmacists' Association (OPA) *Ontario College of Pharmacists (OCP) *Ordre des Pharmaciens du Québec (OPQ) *Prince Edward Island Pharmacists Association *Prince Edward Island Pharmacy Board (PEIPB) *Pharmacists' Association of Saskatchewan (PAS) *Saskatchewan College of Pharmacists (SCP) Chile *Colegio de Químico Farmacéuticos de Chile AG China Costa Rica *Colegio de Farmacéuticos de Costa Rica Denmark *The Danish Association of Pharmaconomists *The Danish Pharmaceutical Association *Pharmakon - The Danish College of Pharmacy Practice *Pharmadanmark (The Danish Association of Pharmacists) *Farmaceuter Uden Grænser - PSF Denmark France *Ordre National des Pharmaciens *Association Nationale des Etudiants en Pharmacie de France (ANEPF) Germany *Association of German Hospital Pharmacists (ADKA) India *Pharmacy Council of India Ireland *The Pharmaceutical Society of Ireland Kenya *Pharmaceutical Society of Kenya (pharmacists) *Kenya Malaysia *Malaysian Pharmaceutical Society (MPS) New Zealand *Pharmaceutical Society of New Zealand (PSNZ) Norway *Norges Farmaceutiske Forening (NFF) *Norsk Farmaceutisk Selskap (NFS) *Norske Sykehusfarmasøyters Forening (NSF) *Norwegian Pharmacy Association http://www.apotek.no *Farmasøyter Uten Grenser - PSF Norway (FUG) *Farmasiforbundet *Legemiddelindustriforeningen (LMI) *Apoforsk - Institutt for Apotekforskning Pakistan *Pakistan Pharmacists Society (PPS) Portugal *Associação de Farmácias de Portugal (AFP) *Associação Nacional de Farmácias (ANF) *Instituto Nacional da Farmácia e do Medicamento (Infarmed) *Ordem dos Farmacêuticos Singapore *Pharmaceutical Society of Singapore (PSS) United Kingdom *The Academy of Pharmaceutical Sciences *Association of the British Pharmaceutical Industry *British Oncology Pharmacy Association *British Pharmaceutical Students' Association *British Society for the History of Pharmacy *Centre for Pharmacy Postgraduate Education (CPPE) *Company Chemists' Association *Guild of Healthcare Pharmacists *Institute of Pharmacy Management International *National Association of Woman Pharmacists *National Pharmacy Association *Pharmaceutical Services Negotiating Committee *Pharmacists' Defence Association *The Pharmacy Community Care Liaison Group *Primary Care Pharmacists' Association *Royal Pharmaceutical Society of Great Britain (RPSGB) *United Kingdom Clinical Pharmacy Association *United Kingdom Psychiatric Pharmacy Group *Veterinary Pharmacists Group Education *Young Pharmacists Group United States *Academy of Managed Care Pharmacy *American College of Clinical Pharmacy (ACCP) *American Pharmacists Association (APhA) *American Society of Consultant Pharmacists (ASCP) *American Society of Health-System Pharmacists (ASHP) *American Society of Medication Safety Officers (ASMSO) *National Community Pharmacists Association(NCPA) *National Independent Pharmacy Coalition (NIPC) *National Pharmaceutical Association NPhA *North Carolina Association of Pharmacists (NCAP) *Pediatric Pharmacy Advocacy Group (PPAG) See also *List of pharmacy schools Pharmacy associations Category:Pharmacy organizations Category:Professional associations Pharmacy